


Day 13: Eating Ice Cream

by Rothecooldad



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Fluff, Ice Cream, Immaturity, M/M, Modern AU, Schweddy Balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rothecooldad/pseuds/Rothecooldad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merlin is the property of BBC and Shine. These characters are not my own, I just bend them to my will.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day 13: Eating Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin is the property of BBC and Shine. These characters are not my own, I just bend them to my will.

Arthur stared at the bowl in front of him incredulously. He looked at Merlin, was gazing back at him expectantly.

“What did you say this was again?” _Surely Arthur misheard him._

“Schweddy Balls.” Merlin deadpanned, answering the question for the third time in as many minutes.

Arthur peered at the ice cream dubiously. He shook his head and put the spoon down, pushing the bowl away from him.

“I can’t do it. Nope, it’s _not_ happening.” Merlin glowered at Arthur, exasperation plainly read across his face. He shoved the bowl back to Arthur, nearly sending it flying off the table.

“Don’t be such a sodding child, Arthur. It’s absolutely delicious.” He said, handing the spoon to Arthur. Arthur still looked skeptical.

“I can’t just eat something called,” He choked. “ _S-schweddy Ba- Balls_.” He managed to squeak out, his face flaming, making Arthur resemble a cooked lobster.

Merlin rolled his eyes. He grabbed the spoon out of Arthur’s hand, and shoveled a large spoonful of the frozen dessert into his own mouth.

_“Mmm_ ,” He closed his eyes, savoring the flavors dancing across his tastebuds. “Tasty.” He licked his lips, and set the spoon next to the bowl. Arthur glanced at the ice cream briefly, his face showing no emotion.

“Arthur, just eat the fucking ice cream, okay. You only ever eat vanilla and chocolate. Dear God, Man, broaden your horizons! Try something new, it won’t kill you.”

Arthur peered warily at the ice cream. He opened his mouth to say something, but Merlin took that moment as the perfect opportunity and shoved a heaping spoonful of it into his mouth, gagging him.

He spluttered, coughing. Merlin rubbed his back in soothing circles as Arthur worked to regain his composure. The hacking slowed down, and Arthur’s face paled from the furious red to a light pink while oxygen worked his way back through his body.

Merlin smiled sheepishly at his boyfriend. “Sorry there, Love. Didn’t mean to almost get you killed. But you have to admit, it is pretty fantastic, yeah?”

Arthur shook his head at Merlin’s antics, not finding it surprising in the least. He shrugged. “I admit, it’s pretty good. But who in the hell thought that it was a good marketing strategy to fucking name it _Schweddy Balls_?”

Merlin smirked. “Just wait until we get to the shop. I’m getting Karamel Sutra.”

**Author's Note:**

> The urge to make so many Schweddy Balls jokes was almost irresistible. But, I prevailed. Hope you like it :)


End file.
